


Where We Came From

by SabArtFan



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agressive Disputes, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Possibly Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles feels so guilty, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabArtFan/pseuds/SabArtFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles watch his father walk in the kitchen, his homework spread on the table. His father is drunk again just like he’s been for the last 6 months or so… Ever since Stiles had the bad idea of wandering into the woods with his best friend one night, ever since his lies stopped being convincing. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>This was created for Father's Day 2015! Also inspired by Where We Came From, Philip Phillip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Came From

Stiles watch his father walk in the kitchen, his homework spread on the table. His father is drunk again just like he’s been for the last 6 months or so… Ever since Stiles had the bad idea of wandering into the woods with his best friend one night, ever since his lies stopped being convincing. 

Stiles wished his father wouldn’t be so smart or that he wouldn’t care. It would be even easier if Stiles was less stubborn, that he didn’t have the fierce need to protect his father. That he didn’t have this burning anguish running through him like fire at the idea of his dad being injured, hurt or worst; dying because of Stiles’ stupid obstinacy in getting mixed with the supernatural world of Beacon Hills.

John stop in the doorway looking at his son with something akin to hatred mixed with resignation or disgust… toward himself or his son, Stiles doesn’t really want to know. His father stumble on his feet, coming closer to the table and start talking with this awful slur that Stiles hates so much, that remind him of the bad days after his Mom died. He keeps his head down, fighting the tears as much as the anger. 

\- “Got something to say this time kiddo?” His father mumble, clearly inebriated. It worries Stiles. Thinking about his father’s job, scared he’ll loose it again. But not enough to stop putting your nose where you shouldn’t, huh Stiles? He thinks bitterly. His father keeps going, unconcerned with Stile’s growing scowl. “Got three bodies this time. Surely you know all about it right?” Sheriff snort derisively. Stiles keeps the same blank though heartbroken expression, now looking at his father.  

He wants to speak, to cry in his father’s lap just like when he was a toddler but the fear is stronger, the need to protect fierce and churning. Stiles breaks eye contact with the old man and return to his homework. John let out a broken sad laugh twisted with the vapors of alcohol. Stiles grit his teeth, wanting so badly to yell at his father for being so weak, for falling back into his dependency when he’d promised. He’d promised Stiles he would never fall back so hard. 

Stiles keep to his homework, head bent and resolutely avoiding his father’s gaze. He’s ready for another night of avoidance but all his readiness and resignation is broken when he hear the tell-tale sound of a bottle grating against the countertop. It’s not like it’s the first time Stiles has seen his father drink but right at this moment, he just has enough. Enough of fearing for his life, enough of watching his dad kills himself with the help of a whisky bottle, enough of seeing their relation crumble to nothing, enough of Scott treating him like a second hand pariah when he doesn’t need him while Stiles lost as much if not more than Scott to this werewolves’ bullshit, enough of his stupid fat crush on Derek fucking Hale that will never be returned. He just has enough.

He snap his head up and look his father straight in the eyes for what seem to have been a long time because his father sneer, SNEER, at him with contempt. Stiles jerks up violently, snatch the bottle from his father grip and throw it violently in the sink, the glass exploding in million of pieces. The resounding silence is astonishing, filled with harsh gasps and so much anger, vibrating with strained emotions. His father’s face is so red, Stiles think he’ll explode. 

\- “HOW DARE YOU…”

Stiles cut him off instantly, his own anguish and anger peaking at highs he’s never felt before. 

\- “HOW DARE I?” Stiles yells, “HOW DARE YOU??” Tears start running down Stiles’ cheeks without him noticing. “I’M  NOT KEEPING YOU ALIVE FOR YOU TO GO AND THROW IT AWAY!!! I’M NOT LOOSING EVERYTHING WE MEANT AS A FAMILY FOR YOU TO RUIN IT CARELESSLY!!! HOW DARE I?? HOW DARE YOU, DAD!!!” Stiles’ voice choke as his father’s face blanches, expression crumbling slowly. “YOU PROMISED ME YOU’D NEVER DRINK LIKE THAT AGAIN!! EVER!!”  

His dad splutter, trying to cut him off and Stiles stops him again, voice hoarse from all the screaming, struggling with the emotions he kept stuck inside of him for so long. 

\- “AND YES I LIE TO YOU ALL THE FUCKING TIME OKAY!! AND GUESS WHAT??! I ONLY DO IT TO KEEP YOU SAFE FOR FUCK’S SAKE!! HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU SPIT ON ALL THE EFFORTS I MADE TO KEEP YOU HEALTHY AND THE FUCKING PANIC ATTACKS I HAD WHEN I THOUGHT YOU’D DIE TOO!!” John looks completely shocked, as if Stiles had hit him with a hammer or grown a second head. Stiles feels his anger calming down but he can’t seems to keep his voice down. He wants to rip everything apart, to forget all about the werewolves and the deaths, the fear gnawing at him all the time. He wish he’d feel safe like he had before, when his dad would tell him everything’s alright. But it’s not. Not anymore.

\- “AFTER ALL I WENT THROUGH TO MAKE SURE YOU STAYED AWAY FROM THE FUCKING CRAZY SUPERNATURAL BEACON HILLS. I FUCKING LOVE YOU DAD, OKAY!!! DONT YOU FUCKING DARE ACT LIKE I DON’T OR THAT IT DOESN’T MATTER… YOU’LL FUCKING STOP DRINKING ALRIGHT???”

The Sheriff stop listening to his son as soon as he heard ‘supernatural’. It might sound crazy but Stiles didn’t even flinch or looked away when he said it,  just like he’s doing when he’s lying, hell it seems like he didn’t even realize yet what he’d said. Now, John may be drunk, might feels awfully guilty and heartbroken, but he’s not stupid and he’s still the Sheriff. The silence stretch and it finally dawn on Stiles that he may have made a mistake, that he slipped.

His father has the narrowed eyes of his inspector self trying to connect the dots that he’s always so good at doing (Stiles isn’t bright for nothing, he takes from his pop). Stiles blanches, his heart hammering like a storm, mouth dry and thinking that it is now or never; either they stick together or they break to nothing. Somehow Stiles is kinda relieved. They finally reached the end of the rope. They are done waiting and he’s done fearing.

\- “Supernatural,” his father says, “what does that means?” Stiles look aside, unable to maintain his father’s gaze and does the only thing he can think about at the moment. He yanks his phone out of his pocket, dials his month’s old new #1 speed dial, Derek, and tells him simply:

\- “Dad found out. I screwed up,” and hang up. 

Instead of what Stiles thought would happens, his father is not angry when he lift his head to assess the situation. No, his father looks… also relieved, appeased. Like finally, his son will let him in and nothing else matters. He’ll be with him no matters what. 

Stiles eyes glisten and the urge he ignored ever since Scott got bitten, become incontrollable; he sobs and start crying like when he was 5, really hurt and when only his father could keep the pain at bay. He falls in the arms that’s already welcoming him as they always had, his father crying a little too, but mostly smiling because finally… finally he got his son back. 

That’s all he ever wanted. 


End file.
